castlevaniafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse
Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse (Japanisch: Akumajō Densetsu (悪魔城伝説, Teufelsschloß-Legende)) ist das sechste Spiel der Castlevania-Reihe und das dritte für das Nintendo Entertainment System. Es erschien 1989 in Japan und 1990 in Nordamerika. 1992 erschien es durch den Verleger Palcom Software in Europa. Laut der Anleitung, spielt die Geschichte 1476, 215 Jahre vor den Ereignissen von Castlevania und Simon's Quest. Viele Charaktere und Elemente, die in diesem Spiel eingeführt wurden, wurden feste Bestandteile der Serie. Geschichte Das Jahr 1476, Graf Dracula hat damit mit seiner Monsterarmee eine Spur der Verwüstung durch Europa zu hinterlassen. Sein einziges Ziel ist die Auslöschung der Menschheit.. Die Belmont Familie, ein Clan von Vampirjägern, einst aus Wallachia verbannt, wurde von der Kirche um Hilfe gebeten, da ihre eigenen Armeen besiegt wurden. Die Menschen fürchteten die Belmonts, wegen ihrer "übermenschlichen" Kräfte und verwiesen sie des Landes, doch durch Draculas Rückkehr, die ganz Europa in Dunkelheit zu verschlucken droht, blieb ihnen keine andere Wahl, als Trevor Belmont zu rufen, den Mann, der die Peitsche namens Vampire Killer führt. Auf seiner Mission Dracula zu vernichten, schloßen sich Trevor drei andere Helden an - Sypha Belnades, Grant DaNasty und Alucard, der Sohn Draculas. Trevor und seine Kameraden reißen durch die transylvanischen Lande, besiegen Draculas Anhänger und letztendlich den Grafen selbst. Nachdem sein Vater besiegt ist, begiebt sich Alucard in einen selbstverursachten Schlaf, da er nicht damit zurechtkam, gegen seinen eigenen Vater gekämpft zu haben. Grant DaNasty beaufsichtigte den Wiederaufbau der Wallachei. Trevor und Sypha schließlich heirateten, nachdem wieder der Frieden hergestellt worden war. Charaktere * Trevor C. Belmont (ラルフ・C・ベルモンド Ralph C. Belmondo) — Der letzte des legendären Belmonts Clans und aufrichtiger Vampirjäger. Sein Clan wurde Jahrzehnte zuvor aus dem Land vertrieben, da die Menschen die supermenschlichen Kräfte fürchteten. :In 1476, wagt Graf Dracula einen schlimmen Krieg gegen die Menschlichkeit. Die östliche Orthodoxe Kirche versammelte ihre Armeen und maschierte Richtung Transylvanien, wo das Zentrum der Kämpfe war. Die Soldaten sahen ihre Niederlage und man hörte nie wieder von ihnen. Der Papst hatte keine andere Optionen, als in Nah und Fern nach einem Nachfahren der Belmonts zu suchen. :Das war der Punkt, an dem Trevor auftauchte um die Anfrage des Papstes zu erfüllen, nach Transylvanien zu reisen und sich schließlich den Respekt zurückzuholen, den er und seine Familie verdient haben. * Sypha Belnades (サイファ・ヴェルナンデス Cipher Fernandez) — Sypha ist eine Priesterin, die sich selbst als Mönch in Ausbildung bezeichnet und die Kräfte der Elemente benutzt. Sie wurde auf eine geheime Mission gesannt, um Draculas Teufelsschloß zu infiltrieren, aber scheiterte als sie von einem Zyklopen erwischt und in Stein verwandelt wurde. :Sie wurde von zwei Männern, namens Trevor Belmont und Grant DaNasty gerettet, die den Spruch brechen konnten, in dem sie das Monster besiegten. Sie war sehr dankbar für die Hilfe und als sie feststellte, dass Trevors Mission die selbe wie ihre ist, bot sie ihm ihre Fähigkeiten als Hilfe an. * Grant Danasty (グラント・ダナスティ Grant Dăneşti) — Ein sorgenfreier Rebell und Dieb aus der Stadt Warakiya. Er hatte geplant Dracula zu stürzen, aber er und seine Kameraden, waren der Armee des Grafen nicht gewachsen. Er wurde gefangen und von der dunklen Magie des Grafen in einen Dämon verwandelt, der den einsamen Glockenturm bewachen soll. :Trevor Belmont besiegte Grant, als er in dieser Form war, was Grant vom Zauber befreite und ihn wieder zurückverwandelte. Grant war Trevor für die Rettung dankbar und bot ihm an, ihn bei seiner Aufgabe Dracula zu vernichten, zu helfen. * Alucard (アルカード Alucard) — Der Sohn des Grafen. Er wechselte seinen Namen zu Alucard, um zu zeigen, dass er genau anders ist, als sein Vater und infiltrierte den Untergrund von Wallachia, als Dracula seine Armeen aussandte. Er suchte danach nach einen Kameraden, der seine Ideale teilte und schlief anschließend in einem Grab, wo er auf jemand wartete, den er herausfordern konnte. :Er bekämpfte eine Gruppe von Helden, angeführt vom Vampirjäger Trevor Belmont und wurde von ihnen besiegt. Danach schloß er sich ihnen bei ihrem Bestreben, den Grafen zu vernichten an. * Dracula (ドラキュラ'' Dracula'') — Der Herr der Vampire, der ein Teufelsverehrer wurde, nach dem dem Tot seiner zweiten Frau. Er plante und startete einen Krieg gegen die Menschheit, indem er dunkle Götter aus der Unterwelt beschwörte um sich ihre Kräfte zu leihen, für einen totalen Sturm der Zerstörung. :Er sitzt im höchsten Raum seines Schloßes, und reibt sich seine blutsaugendenhände, währen die Menscheit verzweifelt einen Ausweg sucht. Gameplay Castlevania III verwarf die Adventureelemente seines Vorgängers und kehrte zurück zum Action basierten Stil des ersten Castlevania Spiels. Im Gegensatz zum ersten Castlevania, ist Dracula's Curse, jedoch nicht strikt linear. Nachdem man den ersten Level beendet hat und an verschiedenen anderen Punkten im Spiel, ist es möglich, verschiedene Wege zu wählen. Die Wahl, die der Spieler dann trifft, können einen tiefgreifenden Einfluss darauf nehmen, wie sich das Spiel entwickelt. Es gibt insgesamt 15 Level. Ein weiteres wichtiges Feature, ist die Möglichkeit andere spielbare Charaktere neben Trevor (der sich genau wie Simon im ersten Teil spielt) auszuwählen. Diese Charaktere kann man in verschiedenen Levels nach Bosskämpfen finden und ihre speziellen Fähigkeiten geben Castlevania III viel mehr Möglichkeiten, als es im ersten Castlevania möglich war. Grant kann sich schneller bewegen, Wände erklettern und die Richtung im Sprung wechseln. Alucard kann sich in eine Fledermaus verwandeln und somit zu fliegen (was Herzen kostet) und Sypha hat Elementarzauber, mit denen sie angreifen kann, ihre Gegner einfrieren kann, sowie eine Feuerattacke starten kann. Nur einer von den dreien kann Trevor während des Spiels begleiten und nicht alle können auf dem selben Weg gefunden werden, weswegen es unmöglich ist alle zu finden, wenn man das Spiel nur ein einziges mal durchspielt. Stage Gallery File:Dracula's Curse Block 1-01.JPG|Dracula's Curse Stage 1 File:Dracula's Curse Block 2-01.JPG|Dracula's Curse Stage 2 File:Dracula's Curse Block 3-01.JPG|Dracula's Curse Stage 3 File:Dracula's Curse Block 4-01.JPG|Dracula's Curse Stage 4 File:Dracula's Curse Block 5-01.JPG|Dracula's Curse Stage 5 File:Dracula's Curse Block 6-01.JPG|Dracula's Curse Stage 6 File:Dracula's Curse Block 7-01.JPG|Dracula's Curse Stage 7 File:Dracula's Curse Block 4-0A.JPG|Dracula's Curse Stage 4A File:Dracula's Curse Block 5-0A.JPG|Dracula's Curse Stage 5A File:Dracula's Curse Block 6-0A.JPG|Dracula's Curse Stage 6A File:Dracula's Curse Block 7-0A.JPG|Dracula's Curse Stage 7A File:Dracula's Curse Block 8-01.JPG|Dracula's Curse Stage 8 File:Dracula's Curse Block 9-01.JPG|Dracula's Curse Stage 9 File:Dracula's Curse Block A-01.JPG|Dracula's Curse Stage A Grafik Die Grafiken sind denen der Vorgänger sehr änlich. Jedoch machten die Umgebungsdetails einen Schritt nach vorne und es gibt viele neue Fallen in den Levels. Musik Die Musik von Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse wurde von H. Maezawa, Jun Funahashi und Yukie Morimoto komponiert. Die japanische Version enthält einen spezialisierten Musik Chip. Die Musik des Spiels wurde mehrere male kommerziell vertrieben. Die Titel sind Akumajō Dracula Best Vol. 1(20. March 20 1990), Dracula Perfect Selection (1991), Dracula New Classic (1992), Dracula Battle Perfect Selection Vol. 1 (1994), Castlevania: 20th Anniversary Premium Music Collection (2006) und Castlevania Best Music Collections Box (2010). Ein bekanntes Stück des Spiels ist [[Beginning]], welches ein wiederkehrendes Thema der Serie wurde. Manche Stücke, wie Mad Forest und Prelude, tauchten in neuabgemischter Form ebenfalls in späteren Titeln wieder auf. Inspiration und Überlieferung Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse ist das erste Spiel der Serie, das eine expliziete Verbindung zwischen Dracula und dem echten Vlad III. herstellt. Das Spiel bezieht seine Inspiration aus Bram Stokers Roman und sagt, dass Dracula ein böser Zauberer ist, was auch im Roman gesagt wird. Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass er im Roman nach seinem Tot zum Vampir wurde, wohingegen er im Spiel seine Macht von dunklen Kräften bezieht. Die Verbindung zu Vlad III. besteht in der Zeit, in der das Spiel angesiedet ist, da 1476 auch das Jahr war, in welchem er starb. Der Charakter Alucard ist eine weitere Film-Referenz, die perfekt zum Stil der Spiele passt. Sein Name stammt vom 1943er Film Son of Dracula. Grants japanischer Name ist Grant Dăneşti, eine Referenz an das historische Haus, welches gegen Vlad Dracula rebellierte, jedoch später verfolgt wurde. Das passt mit Grants Rolle im Spiel, jedoch wird nie erwähnt, dass er von nobler Abstammung ist. Regionale Varianten und Re-Releases Auser dem anderen Namen, Akumajō Densetsu, hat die japanische Version noch einige andere Unterschiede: * Trevor Belmonts Name in Japan ist Ralph C. Belmondo. * Statt mit dem Messer zuzustechen, wirft Grant die Messer. * In der westlichen Version zieht jeder Gegner dem Spieler die gleiche Menge an Energie ab. In späteren Levels jedoch mehr. In der japanischen Person, zieht jeder Gegner immer eine unterschiedliche Menge von Energie ab. Viele denken, dass die japanische Version deswegen einfacher ist. * Nachdem man gegen Dracula verloren hat, startet man in den westlichen Versionen, im zweiten Abschnitt des Levels. In der japanischen Version jedoch direkt vor seiner Kammer. Ein weiterer Faktor, weswegen die japanische Version als einfacher angesehen wird. * Die Schriftart ist auch unterschiedlich. Die japanische Version benutzt die selbe, wie Castlevania. * Die weiblichen Statuen in Level 8 sind teilweiße nackt in der japanischen Version. Wie auch bei Super Castlevania IV wurden sie in den westlichen Versionen nachträglich "eingekleidet". * Die Hunchbacks in der japanischen Version, sind springende Gremlin Kreaturen, wie in Super Castlevania IV. * Verschiedene Gegner haben andere Farbe, veränderte Sprites, oder leicht abgeänderte Attacken. * Das Kreuz vor welchem Trevor am Anfang betet, wurde in den westlichen Versionen leicht abgeändert. * Draculas finale Form ist in den westlichen Versionen schwerer. Er feurt seine 'Laserstrahlen' wesentlich öfter, sie sind länger und schießen in mehr Richtungen. * Konami Collector's Series: Castlevania & Contra, erschienen 2002 für den PC, ist eine Kollektion von fünf Konami Hits auf dem NES: Castlevania, Castlevania II: Simon's Quest, Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse, Contra (Probotector in Europa) und Super Contra (Probotector II in Europa). Desweiteren enthält die CD eine Demo von Dance Dance Revolution. Dieses Bundle wurde im Oktober 2006 erneut released für den Download Service GameTap. Alle Teile sind perfekte Emulationen ihrer NES Gegenstücke; die einzigen Unterschiede sind geänderte Texte in Simon's Quest, sowie die Möglichkeit einen Quick Save zu machen. * 2006 brachte Konami einen Port von Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse für Handys heraus. Diese Version ist identisch zur NES Version. Der einzige Unterschied ist ein Easy Mode. Stab * Programmierer: H. Akamatsu, M. Takemoto, Y. Okuda, S. Kitamoto * Komponisten: H. Maezawa, J. Funahasi, Y. Morimoto * Planer: I. Urata * Direktor: H. Akamatsu Kontroverse Die Ursprünge von Dracula und seinem Sohn Alucard, wie auch der Grund, weswegen Dracula den Menschen den Krieg erklärte, sind andere als die späteren Erklärungen in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night und Castlevania: Lament of Innocence, was manche Fans dazu veranlasst, dass die Informationen in Dracula's Cruse nicht mehr offiziell sind. In CVIII wird gesagt, dass Dracula seine Kräfte von einer bösen Gottheit hat, während er sie in Lament of Innocence mit Hilfe des Todes durch die Absorbierung der Kräfte eines mächtigen Vampirs erhält. Es wird allerdings angenommen, dass es sich bei der bösen Gottheit und dem Tod um die selbe Person handelt. Als Dracula noch unter dem Namen Mathias Cronqvist bekannt war, fand er den Crimson Stone, der es ihm ermöglichte Macht über den Tod zu haben. Als Engel des Todes, war er an den Stein gebunden und seine Rolle ist es, Seelen zu sammeln und sie zu seinem Meister zu bringen, was diesem erlabut, sie zu absorbieren. Nach Walters Niederlage, war es dem Tod möglich seine Seele zu nehmen und sie Mathias zu geben. Seine Worten waren: Diese Macht... Ich biete sie dem König an, der den Crimson Stone beherrscht! Das impliziert, dass er und die böse Gottheit ein und die selbe Person sind. Eine weitere Ungereimtheit ist, dass das Spiel sagt, Dracula könne dunkle Götter aus der Unterwelt beschwören und sich ihre Kräfte leihen, was ein Wiederspruch dazu ist, dass er seine Kräfte erst von einer dunklen Gottheit erhielt. Die dunklen Götter und die dunkle Gottheit waren wohl nie gedacht, dass sie die selbe Person sein sollen. Jedoch machte ein Manga, der die Zeitspanne zwischen Dracula's Cruse und Castlevania: Curse of Darkness zum Thema hatte, erneut eine Referenz über diese dunklen Götter (die dort "the evil lords" genannt werden) und sagt, dass Dracula ihre Kräfte nutzt, um stärker zu werden. Draculas zweite Form, scheinen diese dunklen Götter zu sein (mit mehreren unterschiedlichen Köpfen). Diese Form hat jedoch keine Ähnlichkeit zu anderen Zweitformen Draculas, in anderen Teilen der Serie und hat auch absolut keine Ähnlichkeit zu Dracula ansich. Alucards Hintergrundgeschichte unterscheide sich ebenfalls von der später etablierten, nach welcher er deswegen seine Kräfte hat, da er als Draculas Sohn ein Halbvampir ist. Hier wird gesagt, dass er einst ein menschliches Herz hatte, doch seine Seele verloren hat, wegen eines Vertrages, dein sein Vater mit dem Teufel schloß. Diese Kontroverse wurde bis heute nicht aufgelöst. Vermächtnis Dracula's Curse hat viele Sachen eingeführt, die heute zum Standard der Serie gehören. Beispiele sind wiederkehrende Gegner wie mit Peitschen bewaffnete Skelette, Eulen und Dullahans. Dracula's Cruse führte die Belnades Familie ein, deren Mitglieder auch in anderen Teilen auftauchen und es war der erste Auftritt von Alucard, dem Hauptcharakter von Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. Trevor Belmont spielt eine wichtige Rolle in Castlevania: Curse of Darkness und ist ein spielbarer Charakter im Extra Mode, da die Geschichte von Cruse of Darkness kurz nach den Ereignissen von CV III spielt. Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow's Extra Mode, Julius Mode, ist eine Hommage an Dracula's Cruse, da es einen Belmont (Julius), eine Belnades (Yoko) und Alucard erneut in ein Team zusammenbringt um Dracula zu vernichten. Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance hat einige Bosse von Dracula's Curse, wie den Leviathan Gargoyle (Pazuzu in Harmony), Skull Knight, und den Zyklop. Zombie Versionen von Trevor, Grant und Sypha fungieren als Bosse in Symphony of the Night und Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin. Es ist nicht klar, ob die Geisterschiffe in Castlevania: Rondo of Blood und Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness ebenfalls eine Hommage sind, aber Dracula's Curse war der erste Castlevania Teil, der verfluchte Schiffe hatte. Endings Es gibt vier verschiedene Enden in Dracula's Curse. Welches man erhält, hängt davon, mit welchem Zusatzcharakter man das Spiel beendet. Jedes Ende beginnt mit der Zeile "Trevor made many sacrifices. The long fight is over. Dracula is dead and all other spirits are asleep." Falls man das Spiel ohne einen weiteren Charakter durchspielt, zeigt das Spiel lediglich Trevor und wie das Schloß in sich zusammenfällt. Es wird gesagt, dass er einestages den Respekt erhalten wird, den er verdient und dass der Namen Belmont wieder von allen geehrt werden wird. Mit Grant als Partner, wird gesagt, dass die beiden gute Freunde werden und dass Grant damit beginnen wird, die Städte von Wallachia wieder aufzubauen. Trevor und Syphas Ende hat eine romantische Note. Sypha entfernt ihre Kapuze und es stellt sich heraus, dass sie eine Frau ist. Trevor legt seinen Arm um sie. Es wird gesagt, dass Sypha ein schlechtes Leben hatte, aber seit sie Trevor getroffen hat, sich sich viel zufriedener fühlt. Wenn man das Spiel mit Alucard beendet, sagt dieser, dass seine Schuldgefühle noch stark ausgeprägt seien, als sie auf einer Klippte stehen. Trevor begreift dies, als er über seinen Freund nachdenkt. Trivia * Die Fanübersetzer Community, die die japanische Version des Spiels besser findet (speziell im Klangbereich), übersetzte das Spiel neu. * Draculas finale Form im Spiel, ist eine Statue, die den sumerischen Dämon Pazuzu darstellen soll. * Project 51 Productions hat sich von Konami die Rechte für eine Castlevania Verfilmung gesichert. Statt mit dem ersten Spiel zu starten, was logisch wäre, wird ihr erstes Projekt die Geschichte von CV III. Das Script wird Warren Ellis schreiben. Artdirector ist James Jean. Mehr Informationen auf CastlevaniaDraculasCurse.com * Erstes Spiel in der Castlevania-Reihe, das das "Items und Grid"-Passwortsystem nutzt. Screenshots Image:NES_Castlevania_3.png Image:NES_Castlevania_3_screenshot_2.png Image:NES_Castlevania_3_screenshot_3.png Image:NES_Castlevania_3_screenshot_4.png Boxart Image:Cv3_jp_box.jpg|Japan Image:Cv3_na_box.jpg|Nordamerika Image:Cv3_eu_box.jpg|Europa Siehe auch * Dracula's Curse (Kategorie) * Dracula's Curse Charaktere * Dracula's Curse Items Weitere Themen * Akumajo Dracula Best Vol. 1 - Enthält den Dracula's Curse Original Soundtrack * Tokuma Shoten Akumajo Densetsu Guide Book - Japanisches Guide Book, enthält weiteres mögliches offizielles Artwork * NES Spieleberater - Enthält Hilfen zum Spiel. * Castlevania (Film) - Ein sich in Arbeit befindender Film, der laut dem Script auf Dracula's Curse basiert * Captain N: The Game Master - Es gibt Episoden, die Elemente des Spiels enthalten (speziell Return to Castlevania) * Castlevania Legends - Gameboy Vorgänger des Spiels. Wurde später aus der offiziellen Timeline gestrichen. * Castlevania: Curse of Darkness - PS2 Sequel zu Dracula's Curse * Castlevania Best Music Collections BOX - Enthält Musik des Spiels auf Disk 2 Externe Links * Konami Mobile (Japanisch) * Konami Wii Produkt Page (Japanisch) * Übersetzung des Endes (Japanisch) Referenzen * Englische Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse Anleitung auf Mr. P's Castlevania Realm * Japanische Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse Anleitung auf Mr. P's Castlevania Realm en:Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse es:Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse D D D D D D Kategorie:Dracula's Curse